Vampire love
by FallenAngelofDragons
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are normal teenagers that is until that meet a few, unexpected vampires, wanna know more read on. This is my first story.
1. School

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto.   
Chapter 1

'School is a perfect little niche of nothing but boredom' Sakura tthought as she slipped into black jeans, a black and pink, layered shirt with a white skull and black high tops. She debatedd with herself if she should change her clothes. It was the first day of her freshman year. She decided yes. She got into a hot pink skirt, black legins, black, button down, short sleeve, shirt and pink flats with a small black ribbon on it. Her waist long hair was in two buns with the front out.

A honking noise from outside told Sakura it was time to go. She ran outside and was greeted by Tenten and Ino bickering on whatever nonsense that had happened sometime ago.

"Ahem, what are you two bickering about now?" Sakura asked as she approached Ino's chevy camaro. Hinata got it for her one her birthday.

"Tell Ino that there is no such thig as a cute guy in Konoha High." Tenten said. Sakura looked at her as though Tenten had lost her mind.

"Um Tenten can you elaborate that for me please?" Sakura asked.

"You know every year we have fanboys, right?" Tenten asked "Yes," Sakura answered.

"Have you notice no boy in Konoha High is cute; None of the fan boys, none of the emos, goths nor the team players. Not even LEE." Tenten finished "Wait Lee is another thing the others well... I'll have to hear Ino's side." Sakura said.

"That soccer player Nosuke was cute, weird but cute." Ino said plainly. Sakura glared at Ino.  
"I'll have to agree with Tenten. Now back to school." Sakura said indicating the end of the conversation... for her anyways.

The school parking lot was packed with freshmans, sophomores, juniors and seniors.

"Whoa! This place is packed!"Ino exclaimed.  
"Y-Yeah." Hinata said

"The first day of school too. I've never seen seniors get along with the younger grades." Sakura remarked with a sly smirk. The girls pushed their way through the crowd to their homerooms.

Thr room was empty except four other males that were sorrounded by a pack of females.

"Excuse me but I don't think they like enjoy your presence." Ino shouted. The girls looked up from their squealing and glared at them.

"Sorry, no one asked you what they thought, and yes they do enjoy our presence. Right Sasuke." One of the femaled purred looking at a handsome, pale, flawless skinned raven haired and onxy eyed male.

"Hn," was his only answer with made all of his fangirls give him a drop dead kind of look.

Sakura's P.O.V

'This just plain stupid!!! Why these girls are going dumb dumb over some..." I trailed realizing that inner Sakura would tune in on my thought and start ranting and babbleing as soon as she realized I was awake.

"Sakura Haruno, earth to the well daze of a cherry!!" Tenten said waving a hand in my face.

"Huh!? What?! What's wrong? Did Hinata faint again?" Sakura asked with fake surprise. The raven haired male gave an amused look towards Sakura.

"Oh ha ha ha." Tenten laughed mockingly. 'But still, fist last year Kuyami patronize me to stay away from some HT that I had no interest in.'

"I feel sick already," I said.

"Why?" Ino asked. The fangirls went back to their annoying squeling.

We tok a seat next to the HTs, just to annoy the FG(Fangirls).

We actually tried to get some reading done but the girls kept asking stupid questions and squeling.

"Alright already!!!!" I screamed, my temper reaching it's zenith.

Normal P.O.V

The girls stopped and looked towards Sakura.

"What's wrong Saku, darling. Jealous that we have the HT (Heart Thobs)." Purred Kuyami a black haired and blue eyed female.

"The only ting I'll be jealous of is the way you'll look after I'm done bashing all your ugly ass faces!!! NOW SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP"  
Sakura screamed whiched surprised everyone but Ino, Hinata and Tenten 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That girl

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. Sasuke would more likely be emo or goth and Gaara... I'd rather not say. Smiles evilly

"What did you just say!!! Girl, you're pushing your own luck!!!!" Edasy, a blond haired, hazel eyed female shouted pissed off by Sakura's5" value"Saudra's, Sara's, Skua's, Saguaro's, Sankara's, Saguaros, Samurai's, Sabra's, Sakha's, Sahara's, Samara's, Samurais, Kara's, Kira's, Sakai's, Saki's, Sarah's, Sake's, Sudra's, Sucre's, Skuas, Square's, Squares, Cara's, Kora's, Sari's, Seka's, Zara's, Sacrum's, Saga's, Sera's, Caesura's, Sabras, Secures, Sakes, Saks, Scares, Sacra, Sagas, Saguaro, Saris, Caesuras" / remark.

"Please, I have all the luck I need. Unlike Ino, I have better things to do than hear you stupid females scream over boys who are probably annoyed by you guys." Sakura said.

**'Don't you think you're getting too cocky?' **Inner Sakura asked.

_'Not the slightest chance. I actually came to school own my own without Ino convincing me to come and I will NOT stand to hear these fools sequel over a bunch of-'_

**' Cute, handsome males' **Inner Sakura finished.

_'Yes cute and handsome- Hey wait!! No that is not-!!! Ahhhhhh you! back into the box!!!' Sakura said shoving her inner into a package box to India._

"Wow, you've gotten a bit cocky, hasn't she Edasy?" Kiyami asked her posse with a sly smirk.

"Yes. She has, say, do you handsome devils like action?" Edasy purred looking at Shikamaru,a brownhaired, brown eyed male.

"YEAH BELIEVE IT!!!" a blond haired, Shappired eyed male shouted making his fangirls faint. He looked at them confuse. "Are you guys dead?" He asked.

"Idiot." Kiyami whispered with a look of disgust, then looked toward Sasuke, the raven haired, onyx eyed male from before, and smiled.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. We, Kiyami, Edasy, Lilian, and Sarah, challenge you to amartial arts battle. Any weapons allowed." Kiyami said, practically

purring the last part.

"Challenge accepted.!!!" Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata said with firm looks.

"Heh heh, Good. We'll meet at the courtyard on the outskirts of Konoha at noon after school." Kiyami said.

"Why so far? How about in the Dojo. Perfect spot for my practice-I mean match, with you." Tenten purred looking at Lilian, a red haired, blue eyed female.

"Fine, but be careful darlings, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kiyami said walking away laughing.

"She's a slut." Ino said in a voice that just suggest Kiyami had definitely convinced her she was a slut.

"Yup!" Sakura agreed just as the teacher came in and kids began to pour into the class room.

"Hello class, I'll be your homeroom teacher, Iruka sensai." The vest wearing teacher said.

**'Great, him.'**

_'Him? Inner what did I tell you about spying on others?'_ Sakura scolded her inner the calmly stuffed her into the inner box.

**'YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS DAMN BOX!!!!'** Inner Sakura shouted kicking at the box.

"Sa-ku-ra. H-hello. Earth t-to M-ms H-haruno." Hinata stammered, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hey let me go first!" Tenten shouted. Iruka looked at Tenten frighteningly.

"Ms.Haruno, why don't you introduce yourself." Iruka asked, practically begging.

"OLD MAN!!! ME, LET ME." Tenten shouted, practically screaming.

"Ugh, alright Ms.Hanako."Iruka sighed,giving in.

"Okay. For those of you with doubts, I _am_ fifteen and-"

"Sure 'bout that that baby cakes?" A brown haired boy from the far side of the room asked with a smirk in his voice. Tenten's face went red with anger and embarrassment

"You a-hole!" She shouted under her breathe.

"What was that baby cake?" the boy asked again.

"Hey! Neji why are you hitting on this girl?" The blond from earlier asked in a confused voice. Neji growled and the blond and him were in an all out combat battle.

everyone acted as though nothing happened and went on with class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**sorry 4 taking so long to update and 4 the short chapter. A 7th grader can only do so much**

**r&r please!!!**


	3. author's note

**Author's note: This note is posted because I want to tell the fans of my first story that it**

**will be postpone for my next story don't ask 4 the title just look 4 my pen name. sorry to **

**disappoint u.**


End file.
